metallicafandomcom-20200222-history
Whiplash (song)
"Whiplash" is a song by American heavy metal band Metallica. About It is credited to James Hetfield and Lars Ulrich and was the sixth track and first single from their 1983 debut album Kill ‘Em All. The song has been covered several times, most notably by Motörhead whose version won a Grammy Award for Best Metal Performance. After bassist Jason Newsted joined the band in 1986, Jason sang the second and third verse. In 1999 and 2000 he did the entire song twice when James Hetfield had a back injury. The song is about the feeling one experiences when headbanging. ("...thrashing all around, acting like a maniac, whiplash!..") The song is on the game Guitar Hero: Metallica. The song is also notable for having three F-bombs. Covers *Motörhead (who have been cited by Metallica as a major influence) covered this song for the Metallica tribute album Metallic Attack: Metallica - The Ultimate Tribute and won their first Grammy in the awards of 2005 in the Best Metal Performance. *Whiplash is also on Tony Hawk's Underground 2. *It was covered by Billy Milano, Scott Ian, Philip Soussan, and Vinny Appice for Metallic Assault: A Tribute to Metallica. *Pantera, using the joke name "Pantallica", performed the song live with Jason Newsted on bass, and members Dimebag Darrell (guitar) and Philip Anselmo (vocals) switching roles. *Destruction covered this song for a Metallica tribute album, and released it on some editions of their album All Hell Breaks Loose as a hidden bonus track. *Stone Gods covered this track on their Knight Of The Living Dead tour. Live *”Whiplash” was first performed live on October 23, 1982, in Fullerton CA. *”Whiplash” has been played live 856 times, making it one of Metallica's most played songs. *Normally Live James will change the lyrics from "Because we're Metallica" to "Because you're Metallica" as a tribute to the fans and thank them for making Metallica one of the biggest bands in the world. Trivia Lyrics Late at night, all systems go You have come to see the show We do our best, you're the rest You make it real you know There is a feeling deep inside That drives you fuckin' mad A feeling of a hammerhead You need it oh so bad Adrenaline starts to flow You're thrashing all around Acting like a maniac Whiplash Bang your head against the stage Like you never did before Make it ring, make it bleed Make it really sore In a frenzied madness With your leather and your spikes Heads are bobbing all around It's hot as hell tonight Adrenaline starts to flow You're thrashing all around Acting like a maniac Whiplash Here on stage the Marshall noise Is piercing through your ears It kicks your ass, kicks your face Exploding feeling nears Now is the time to let it rip To let it fucking loose We are gathered here to maim and kill 'Cause this is what we choose Adrenaline starts to flow You're thrashing all around Acting like a maniac Here we go Whiplash The show is through, the metal is gone It's time to hit the road Another town, another gig Again we will explode Hotel rooms and motorways Life out here is raw But we'll never stop We'll never quit 'Cause we're Metallica Adrenaline starts to flow You're thrashing all around Acting like a maniac References Category:Songs Category:Kill 'Em All Category:Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Needs References